1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier gate of the type, that includes a frame which is secured in an opening such as a doorway or a staircase so as to seal off the opening, and an openable gate with a locking mounted in the frame for locking the gate in a closed position.
2. The Prior Art
An example of such a child safety gate is known from GB-A 2 226 845. A disadvantage is that the lower corner of the gate is not fixed in the locking position and Is deflectable.